Son of Apollo
by SlayerOfSuperman
Summary: Born the older brother to the container of the most powerful Tailed Beast, he sold his soul to protect her. Stolen away from his world and taken to the world filled with monsters, heroes and Gods by his father to help will the coming storm. How will the Olympians and their kin deal with the son of Apollo?


"What are you willing to do to protect your sister?"

"Anything."

"Come work for me and you and your sister will be taken care of."

What else could the boy do but sell his soul to the devil? The young blonde had to make sure his sister was safe and taken care of. He knew something was off about how the villagers looked at his sister and how they whispered under their breath about 'demons' and 'foxes' and the attack today just settled it.

"You know, you can't protect her all the time. What if another mob attacks and I wasn't there to stop it?" The scarred man asked again.

Naruto looked down at his hand and clenched it into a fist, 'I can't even protect her. I'm too weak.'

"I will make you strong, Naruto-kun. You have special gifts and I want you to make the most of them." The elderly man said as he gestured to follow him.

Naruto followed him hesitantly after throwing a glance at the door behind where his sister slumbered.

"I will become strong enough to protect you from whatever may come after us, Akkiko. I promise."

-Break-

It's been years since the day he made the worst, yet best decision, of his life. He became strong, stronger than the others in the organization he used to serve.

He was born with gifts, something that others didn't have even his own sister. He could manipulate light in various ways and he could heal people like no other, the old man said he might even be better than Tsunade of the Sannin, a huge compliment.

He used his gifts in less than savory ways, mainly to jump start Root's organ harvesting. In his mind, it was all worth it to see his sister smile and be happy.

That's why he's here with at the Valley of the End with healing her with all his might so she doesn't die from the hole next to her heart, given to her by Sasuke Uchiha. It was his mission to make sure the Uchiha got to Orochimaru. He didn't think Itachi's brother would go so far to stab his sister with a Chidori twice but he refrained from acting as she constantly told him that she could handle things herself.

He made sure to cut down the little bastard and the scarecrow that taught him later in time. Right now, his sister's well-being was at stake.

"Lord Danzo was right. It seems you haven't lost your emotion." He heard a voice say from behind him.

He turned to see a blank mask greet him before a tanto was whipped out and thrust towards his face.

A flash if light was all the mask saw before he felt a burning sensation spread through his chest and his llif ended.

"Danzo sees me as a threat now, huh? Should have sent more than one grunt to deal with me." Naruto said as he glanced at the dead body with a good portion of its chest missing. He turned around and kneeled back down next to his sister. He noticed that the fox's chakra was also trying to heal the girl's wounds.

"Maybe you're good for something then fox." Naruto stated as he felt someone appear behind him again. This time the person radiated power and a warmth Naruto hadn't felt in nearly a decade ever since the death of his parents.

He turned around slowly and blue eyes grew wide at the sight before him: the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, his father who was supposed to be dead.

Apollo didn't think he would have to dodge a sword strike from his son in this world, well not so soon.

"You bastard! How are you alive?!" Naruto yelled as he held a nodachi tightly in his right hand while he had his left pointed at Minato.

"I-I am not what you think, Naruto. Minato Namikaze is just an alias while I was on punishment from your grandfather. My real name is Apollo and I'm the God of the Sun, Light, Healing and Arts among other things."

Naruto looked less than impressed, "Amateratsu-sama rules the skies, everyone knows that. Besides, if you are a god then why could you not defeat the Kyuubi?"

"My powers and memories of godhood were sealed. I really thought I was mortal and that there wasn't another choice."

"You sacrificed your family. Akkiko never had a great childhood but I tried my best along with the Third Hokage. There were the glares, the whispers, declarations of hatred and those were the good days. On worse days, I had to end more than a few lives."

"I-I never knew. My all-seeing sight doesn't reach this world. I'm truly sorry, Naruto."

"It is not me you should be apologising to, I'm not the one you placed a curse on."

"You're right but I can't talk to her, Naruto. I came here to bring you to my world, we need some help."

"No, you curse my sister and your daughter to a fate worse than death and now you want to tear me away from her? I refuse." Naruto said and he turned his back on his father and looked towards Akkiko. He saw that the fox had almost finished healing the wound next to her heart.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"I already told you, I'm not the one you should be apologi-"

Naruto was interrupted when Minato appeared before while waving his hands.

"Forget about Akkiko." He said solemnly.

Naruto felt drowsy but glared at this bastard, "What the hell did you just say?!"

Naruto reached for his blade but he finally succumbed to the tiredness that had taken a hold of him. If was in a clearer state of mind then he may have seen that he was being placed under a genjutsu like illusion.

"Didn't think I had to manipulate the Mist to get you to come with me. I'm sorry, Akkiko for everything that has happened and while happen but I need your brother and I can't take you with me because you are an important piece of the prophecy here." Minati said as he grabbed his son and threw him over his shoulder.

"I will come back for you after you fulfill your destiny. Maybe then you can have them family you always wanted." He finished and his and Naruto's forms started to glow a brilliant yellow before they vanished as if they never were there.

A silver haired man with a green a face mask and a Leaf headband over his left eye jumoed down into the valley that Akkiko laid in with a small dog by his side.

The dog sniffed into the air, "There were two more scents around here, I'm sure but it seems like they just disappeared off the face of the planet. Plus this rain isn't helping."

"Yeah, let's just get Akkiko back to the village. She looks roughed up like Choji and Neji, she needs to be looked at by Lady Tsunade." The one eyed shinobi said and he picked his student and placed her on his back. He nodded to his summon and they jumped out of the valley and into the trees.

-Break-

Naruto awoke in a nice soft bed and knew something was wrong, the old bastard would never have anything this luxurious.

"Where the hell am I? I had a mission but I can't remember what it was." Naruto asked himself. He tried to rack his brain for answers but nothing came up.

He heard alot of rumbling and noise outside of his window and walked over and looked out and saw giant square metal boxes on four wheels speeding between buildings at chunin speeds.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

He lookes around the room for any clues on how he got here and saw a note on the table next to a folded piece of leather.

"Dear Naruto,

I bet you are wondering what the heck going on right now, well I will tell you. You see, I brought you to this world to help with some up and coming complications.

You might be wondering "who could be awesome enough to take you from one world to another?" The answer to that is your daddy dearest. You might know me as Minato Namikaze or the Fourth Hokage. I don't know if you remember or not but I raised you for about four years until I 'died'.

Unfortunately, I 'died' while fighting the Kyuubi but that isn't entirely true. Minato Namikaze is just a bit of a pseudonym, my real name is Apollo and I'm the God of the Sun, Light and healing among other things.

I was being punished by my father for becoming in his words "too arrogant". A bunch of nonsense but he sealed my memories and my powers and Minato was born in the Elemental Nations, essentially Minato was a really good Shadow Clone.

When he died, I was released but it took awhile for my memories of my time in the Nations to resurface. When they did, I remebered I had a kickass son and had to get him to help with the coming storm.

I'm sorry for how your life was, growing up in Root was not the life I wanted for you. I promise to make it up to you.

The thing next to this letter is a wallet, it contains a identity card that registers you as a citizen in this country and a bank card filled to the brim with the money your mother left you, spend it well or don't! I don't care it is basically endless anyways!

P.S. Read on Greek Mythology, it will help you greatly in this world.

Yours Truly,

The God of Awesome."

At the end of the note was a drawing of what he could assume was his father holding a peace sign.

Danzo had always taught him to think things through logically and this made no sense in his mind. Traveling dimensions and men who are really gods, it sounded very ridiculous but the proof is outside with those giant square boxes. Last he checked, The Land of Snow didn't make that much of a jump in technology.

Naruto opened up the small leather pouch and saw a piece of plastic with his face and stats about him. He saw a black plastic card with sixteen number and his name on the front.

"They store money in this? Impossible, I don't see any seals." Naruto mused as he scrutinized the card. He placed it back in it's slot and looked in the biggest slot and saw a bunch of green pieces of paper with elderly men on it. He slowly shook his head and placed the dollars back into the wallet.

He brought his hands into a cross seal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." he declared.

In a puff of smoke, fifteen identical copies of Naruto appeared and waited for orders from the original.

"Henge to look like the natural population of this world and learn everything you can from libraries and other sources of information." Naruto directed.

A clone in the back raised his hand, "What about doing the thing?" It pointed to its right eye if to emphasize what it meant.

"Yes, even using that on civilians is approved, now get out of here."

All the clones disappeared without a trace and left Naruto alone in the hotel room with his thoughts.

''Something isn't right. There's something missing but I can't remember what." Naruto said with a frown.

Little did he know that Apollo had manipulated the Mist in order to make Naruto forget he had a sister back in Elemental Nations and vice versa.

-Break-

Blue eyes slowly opened and looked around, noticing that he and his companions were safe. The boy groaned as he made his way off the forest ground, he saw that Apollo had just begun to rise as well with the sun still being a radiant orange color.

Something about the color struck something deep inside of him but he simply couldn't remember for the life of him but he knew it was something important. Dwelling on it wasn't something he could do at the moment, considering he needed to protect these young kids.

The now fifteen year old Naruto looked down his attire and sighed. Ever since he joined with the old bastard, he had been basically living in his current outfit. A black flak vest along with black metal arm guards. He had black cargo pants that carried a lot of his scrolls and three pouches strapped to the back of his pants. He had a large nodachi on his back with a tanto going across the small of his back and a tattered cloak would usually completed the look if someone wasn't using it at the moment.

He looked around and saw two other bodies by the fire he made last night. One was covered in his cloak and he could see a mop of blonde hair sticking out from the top. The other was a bit strange as he didn't look completely human. He had human like features but his bottom half was pretty much a goat, it didn't help that he had goat ears and horns on his head.

"Asia-chan, wake up." He said as he gently nudged the cloaked blonde, he received a weak groan in response.

"Come on, we need to get moving."

"But brother, I'm so comfortable~" Asia whined out and she curled into a ball to further her point.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes at his sister, "Well I guess you don't want to get to camp and meet all of those people and make all of those new friends. Maybe we should just go back home?"

"No! I want to go make friends at the camp!" The eight year old Asia exclaimed and she shot up from the ground and was in Naruto's face with a cute expression of worry.

"Don't worry. Now that you're up, we just have to wake up Mr. Sleepy over there." Naruto pointed a thumb over to the saytr. Asia giggled into the long sleeve of her nun outfit.

Naruto walked over to the aforementioned saytr and kicked in the side of his stomach, a sharp contrast to the gentle he woke up his sister.

"Ack!" The saytr yelled out. He shot up from the ground and held his kidney while glaring at the male blonde.

"What's the big idea?!" He yelled.

"We need to get moving and you said the camp is close. I'd rather us get there sooner rather than later so get up goat and lead us." Naruto as he went to get his cloak from his sister.

"The name is Danny, remember? I told you twenty times before."

"Yeah, yeah. Are we ready to go or not?" Naruto said as he donned his traveling cloak that covered his upper body. He reached into his cloak and pumped chakra into a seal and out popped a book.

"Alright, Asia, get out your book. We are going to go over sentence structure until lunch." Naruto spoke in Italian to his little sister.

The girl grinned and pulled out a smaller book but identical book out of her satchel bag, "Yay! I want to be fluent in English before we get to the camp." She cheered.

Danny looked at them strangely before shaking his head and picking up his own messenger bag, "You know it's kind of strange when you guys talk in Italian. You make it seem like you guys are insulting me to my face and I can't even understand it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Asia wouldn't do that. Plus if I wanted to I wanted to make fun of you to your face, I would." Naruto stated with a grin.

"..You're the worst, Naruto."

"So I'm told." Naruto heard a grumble next to him and looked to see Asia with a small blush and looking away shyly.

"I guess we need to get some breakfast before we move to camp." Naruto said in amusement.

"I-If you don't mind, brother."

"Danny, is it okay if we stop to get something to eat?"

"Sure, there's a town up ahead. It'll probably be about fifteen minu-"

Danny stopped speaking and sniffed the air and his eyes widened, it smelled like death. "There's a horde of hellhounds around."

"Damn, thought we lost them last night. Looks like we have to fight them before breakfast." He said as he sniffed into the air not unlike the saytr seconds ago and swiftly ignoring the pointed look her got from Asia for his swearing.

"They seem to have surrounded us from all sides. I can't really tell how many there are." The blonde looked down to his little sister with a frown on his face. She really wasn't a fighter, he had been planning to teach her but she got the healing aspect of their father's domain.

"Asia, get behind me." He said as a golden glow appeared in his right hand and long and sharp sword formed and solidified.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"The bad doggies are back."

"We can't run away like last time."

"Unfortunately, no we can't. They came back from last night so it's just better to deal with them now." Naruto said. He brought the sword in the front of him and placing his left arm out to protect Asia.

He looked to Danny and say the goatman fidgeting nervously, "Hey, get it together! Get your flute thing out and let's take care of these dogs and get something to eat."

"You're thinking about food when were surrounded by hellhounds?!"

"Asia is hungry and I intend to get her food fast and in a hurry." Naruto said and he heard a branch break to his left and saw a hellhound stalking toward them. He looked to his right and saw that others had also crept out from seemingly nowhere. Now that they were in view, Naruto saw that there were ten hellhounds around them.

"Not the best odds but it will have to do." He said as his own body started to produce baseball sized orbs of yellow light that started to combine into the shape of another Naruto without the sword.

"You know what to do."

The clone nodded and disappeared in a flash of yellow behind a hellhound with a fist of fire ready. The clone thrust the fire palm into the hound's torso and it burst into flames before gold dust and the smell of sulfur took it's place.

"Danny, can you...I don't know...help?! Use some woodland magic and wrap these things in branches or something." Naruto said as he cut down a hellhound that got too close for his liking.

"I-um..sure no problem." Danny said and he struggled to grab is reed pipes. Naruto rolled his eyes at the saytr before he looked up at another hellhound that looked ready to pounce at him.

He went to attack but stopped when he heard growling from behind him and Asia. He quickly sent a beam of light from his left index finger towards the dead hound in front of him and turned just in time for him to save Asia from the hellhounds gruesome yet powerful jaws that were currently latched around his left forearm warping and crushing the arm guard and piercing his skin a bit.

"Ahh! B-Brother...y-your arm." Asia stuttered out from behind his cloak.

"I'm okay, Asia. Just let me finish up here and you can patch me up later."

He stabbed the hellhound through the head and crinkled his nose in disgust at the smell it left. He turned to see how his clone was doing and saw that they had trimmed the numbers down to three.

"Yo, that's good enough, I can take care of the last three."

The clone nodded and dispersed into particles of light and Naruto let his sword do the same. He lifted his right hand with his index finger pointing at the hellhounds.

"Begone." He spoke and he fired off three quick beams of light that ended the hellhounds exsistence before they could even process what had happened.

"I finally found my pipes. I'm ready when you are..." Danny stopped his shout when he saw that all the hellhounds were gone.

"Am I too late?"

Naruto cast a gaze in his direction, "Yeah, a little bit. Don't worry about it."

Naruto looked over to Asia who was fretting over his left arm, "Asia, just use your gift from Father and then we can get something to eat."

"O-Okay. I-I'm just upset that you are always getting hurt because of me." Asia said weakly and she put her hands up to the bite wound and a green orb appeared along with two silver rings on her her middle fingers.

"I take pain so you don't have to. Don't worry I'll always be fine if I have you there to heal me." Naruto said with a grin.

Asia eyes still had tears at the edge of them but nodded with a small smile on her face.

Danny watched in awe as the green glow forced Naruto's wound close and made it seem like was never there in the first place. Smooth slightly tan skin had no evidence of a bite mark.

"Thank you, Asia. Now let's go get something to eat." Naruto said as he stood up. He bent down in front of Asia and put his arms to his side.

"Come on, Asia. We'll get to town faster if I carry you." Naruto said with a smile.

Asia wiped her eyes of unshed tears and nodded. She climbed on and Naruto put his arms under her legs and she put her arms around his neck, "Just like we were younger, right brother?"

Naruto just nodded with a small smile and looked to the slightly incompetent saytr, "Do you have a disguise ready?"

"Yeah, just give me five minutes." Danny said and he started to rummage through his bag.

After waiting for Danny to change and sprinting through the park they were in, they arrived at Denny's and had a nice breakfast while Naruto helped Asia in learning the English language.

Many would have stared at the odd group: one who was dressed as a nun, another dressed as an assassin and another with crutches and a rasta cap. The reason they didn't stare was the fact Naruto had a special eye, one capabale of casting powerful illusions with just a glance.

It was a gift from the old bastard, he couldn't remember where he got it from or why he gave it to him but it has saved his life a couple of times in the past. He assumed that it was just part of the experiments the old bastard and the snake ran on him.

He shook his from those thoughts, those weren't the best days of his life.

He looked down to the table between all the plates and silverware to a map. The trio were now onto planning their remaining trip through the state of Virginia to the state of New York

"So why did we fly two states pass where we needed to go?" Naruto asked with a tired look while looking over the map.

"Hey, I'm not the one who bought the tickets." Danny replied, trying to shift the blame onto Naruto.

"You're the one who told me we had to go to Virginia!" He yelled back.

"...Well no use in arguing about it. It's in the past, let's just figure our way to New York."

"Sure, I guess. Well we have to go through Richmond it seems."

"Ugh but we're all the way in Peterson. Can we get a car?"

"It's not the safest way of travel. What if a monster attacks and the car explodes? I don't care if it's me or even you but I won't put Asia in that danger." Naruto said and he glanced over at the girl who was trying to finish writing her vocabulary words for the day.

"Come on," Danny whined, "I'm tired of walking and running everywhere plus it will be faster and geez I feel the love between us."

"Of course but I suppose we can get a car. I do feel bad about making Asia sleeping on the cold and uncomfortable ground everyday." Naruto mused and he corrected a mistake on Asia's paper.

"What do you say we go get a car so we can get to camp faster? Would you like that?" Naruto asked the girl in his third language.

Asia looked up and beamed at him, just a smile full of pure hapiness. He would protect it at no matter the cost to himself.

"So how are we paying for the food and car?" Danny asked.

Naruto raised a golden brow, "Who says I'm paying for anything?"

As his eye bled into a red with three black tomoe and he stared at the waitress that had been serving them today. He felt bad a bit to gip a nice young lady but they didn't have any of this country's currency with him and he doubted she take their euros.

"W-What the hell happened to your eye?!" Danny yelled.

"This is how I pay for stuff, don't worry." Naruto said and he got up to leave, "Come on, Asia, we are going to go get a car."

Asia smiled and started to pack up her supplies before sliding out of the booth and grabbing Naruto's hand. Danny followed the sibling duo, trying to figure out what they were chattering about in Italian.

Naruto stared at a black Suburban truck as he walked with hand in hand with his sister. He looked around for an owner. He didn't see one and started to walk towards it.

Asia gave her brother a confused look and tilted her head, "What are you doing, brother?"

"I'm about to get us a car."

"No, you can't steal that car! Someone worked hard to get that car." She chided as she grabbed his cheek and started to pinch.

"Ouch! Asia, stop it!" Naruto yelled out as he tried to pry off Asia's vice like grip from his whiskered cheek. She could be really strong when she wanted to be, her small frame betrayed her strength in certain situations.

Danny just watched the interaction with a smile on his face. Since he had found the siblings in Italy, he had never seen Naruto act his age.

"Fine, I won't steal the truck, just let go of my face!" Naruto yelled. Asia released the hold she had on his cheek but kept a cute glare aimed at him so he didn't try any of his ninja tricks again.

Naruto rubbed his red cheek and glared at snickering Danny, "Shut it, saytr."

"Well if we can't steal a car then what do we do?" Naruto asked the goat person that was more familiar with the lands.

"We could rent one but we are broke."

"I just told you I don't intend to pay for anything."

"But what about Asia and her pinches of doom?"

"She can't understand English so I'm fine."

"Hey, Asia, what's that?" Naruto said and he pointed behind her dramatically while light balls filtered off of him from his back.

"Huh, what is it?" Asia turned and looked around frantically for what Naruto was pointing to but couldn't find anything. The balls combined into a clone of Naruto and the clone flashed over to the truck Naruto had his eye on and broke into it.

Naruto raised his hand, "Sorry about this, Asia but we need a car."

"Huh, what do you mea-"

Asia was cut off as Naruto chopped her neck and she was rendered unconscious. Naruto picked her up bridal style and went to take her to the car.

"Why did you knock her out?" Danny asked.

"She wouldn't get into a stolen car so this way is just easier. She can be stubborn sometimes." Naruto said and he placed Asia in the backseat and strapped her in with the seatbelt.

"So do you know how to drive one of these things?" Danny asked. He climbed into passenger seat and took off the shoes that hid his hooves and sighed in relief.

"Nope but how hard can it be?"

"Oh, this won't end well." Danny said and he braced for a very rough ride.

-Break-

Annabeth Chase was not having a very good day. She had just escaped from a cyclops that had captured her friends: Thalia, Luke and Grover.

Not only had that been exhausting but it allowed a horde of monsters to come from nowhere and to make matters worse they were led by the Furies, the lieutenants to the Lord of the Underworld.

They couldn't outrun these monsters but they weren't in any shape to fight and even if they were there were too many monsters according to Grover.

"Is this the way we die? Inches away from the finish line just to get cut down by a Kindly One or torn to pieces by a hellhound?" Thalia Grace asked no one in particular.

"No, we are too close to give up now! We will make it!" Luke Castellan yelled out. He brought up his sword and stood in front of Annabeth. His words seemed do inspire Thalia as she brought her Aegis shield and her spear and took her place beside Luke.

It seemed they picked the right time as they spotted something in the distance racing towards them but it was not they were expecting as a large black truck raced towards them instead of a large group of assortment monsters.

"What the heck is that?" Thalia asked Luke.

"I don't know but let's not put down our guard and slowly make our way to camp." He answered.

"We can't outrun a big ass truck!"

"What else do you want us to do, just sit here and get squashed?!"

Thalia and Luke descended into childish exchange of insults and barbs, they failed to notice that the truck had gotten much closer until the roar of the engine broke them from their argument.

"Great, now the truck is here and we are going to die." Thalia said as she readied her weapons. If she was going to die, she was going to die with a roar not a whimper.

They expected a monster or something to step out and maul them to death but they were surprised when a young blonde deck out in all black and looked like he was some kind of a surfer dude from California, he didn't look too older than Luke or Thalia.

"Well that went better than expected." He said to the person getting out of the passenger seat.

"You were doing surprisingly well before you got onto the highway and ran into that horde of monsters." The group noticed it was another saytr much like Grover except was currently glaring at the blonde driver.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "I've never driven before so I was trying to match how the other people were driving. If my driving was bad as you say, blame the people I was driving around."

The blonde looked over to the demigod trio and saytr, he raised a hand in a lazy wave. "Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and we got just a bit of time before a horde of monsters gets to us to get to know each other." He said with smile.

The group looked at each other and had one thought that crossed their minds, 'This guy is crazy.'

They looked to the blonde's saytr and he confirmed their thoughts by nodding.

"So what are your names?"

-End-


End file.
